Pieces of a Broken Heart
by CupcakeTiara
Summary: She was ready to jump off the bridge. To dissappear into the world forever, and leave without a trace. After all, she had nothing left to live for. That is, until HE came along, and taught her how to fly.


**Summary:** **She** **was ready to jump off the bridge. To dissappear into the world forever, and leave without a trace. After all, she had nothing left to live for. That is, until HE came along, and taught her how to fly.**

 **Pieces of a Broken Heart**

Her blonde hair flutters behind her, as her pale, white dress dances upon her feet. Staring at the sunset, she sits behind one of the rocks near the ocean. The colors of the sky are changing, turning into a radiant glow of orange, pink and yellow. The sun will be gone soon, and soon, the skies will turn to black. Little stars will light up the universe, decorating the pitch black skies.

Sitting on the warm, golden sand, she feels her toes get wet, as her fingertips touch the salty, warm, ocean water, watching it slip past her fingertips. Breathing in a breath full of saltineses, she looks away.

It is October, and Halloween is coming soon. Decorations are already out, and kids are already buying costumes, for the sake of trick-or-treating, asking around the neighborhood for candy.

That used to be her life. _Used_ to.

Now she lives her days like it's a drag, with no one to talk to, and nothing to heal her heart.

It's been 2 years now, since she graduated High school. 2 years since the incident happened, and 2 years since she's last smiled.

She still remembers every detail of that day, and everything that happened.

She was an idiot. She was stupid. Driving in the car with her parents to her graduation party, she still remembers her parents in the backseats, and her ex-boyfriend Natsu Dragneel sitting next to her, in the passenger seat. It was the happiest day of her life, as everyone came to her house and they had a graduation party for her and her friends.

Balloons were everywhere, and there was plenty of cake. Playing a dirty game of truth or dare, she almost kissed a girl. Everyione was acting like an idiot, and everyone was smiling like crazy. There were many memories to be made, and standing in her silver sparkly dress, she was the happiest person alive at the moment.

But then the party ended, and everyone went home. Making plans to hang out over the summer, she was smiling happily, without a care in the world.

But then that's when everything started getting out of hand. Driving in the car with her parents, they were planning on going stargazing in Magnolia's South Gate Park, which was half an hour's drive.

And suddenly, her very life flashed past her eyes. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, as her feet pulled on the breaks, and the screams of her mother's voice can be heard, as well as her father's panicked eyes.

Fire. Flames swirled around the car in red and gold, as it created a beautiful sight filled with color and warmth of passion. But for the girl herself, she was scared.

And then her world was black. Everything turned black, as if the lights were closed and could not be open. As if she fell down a rabbit hole, and couldn't go back up. But once she did wake up, her world was encapsuled in flashes of memories, from that dreaded night.

Her mother was gone. Dead. All because of her poor driving skills. Perhaps if she was a bit more careful, things would've turned out differently... or would it?

And turns out she was in a coma for a month, but nobody knew that, except for the doctors and probably her father. And according to her nurse, Aries, her father paid her a couple of visits, before he too, also died from the burning of the lungs.

But she didn't.

She made it out alive, and the day she was discharged from the hospital, she broke up with Natsu and never looked back. Throwing her phone away into the ocean, she cut her friends from her life, and decided it was better off this way. They didn't need her, and were better off without her.

With the rest of her parent's money, Lucy knew she was rich. A billionaire with no one to share the good fortune with, and money can't buy her the things she wanted in life. Her parents were gone, and now she's alone. She was the only one who made it out alive, and now everything was gone.

All she has are pictures from photo albums, which she abandoned in Magnolia.

She's in Hargeon now, and it's been 2 years since her parents died. 2 years since she last broke up with her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. 2 years since she's talked to her High School friends. 2 years since she rejected the offer of living with her cousins and relatives. 2 years since she smiled.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia.

The girl who was left behind.

* * *

The hours past by slowly, and each step she takes seems to feel like a drag. Standing on a bridge, she looks out at the horizon. It is now dark outside, with nothing but the stars lighting up her path. Looking up at the sky, Lucy feels a tear slip from the corner of her left eye.

She's standing on a bridge now, and feeling the cool air flutter her dress, she takes a deep breath, looking at the waters.

They say that drowning is the easiest way to die. Drowning is the most peaceful way to dissappear into the world, and if you drown, your body sinks, and will never be found. It's one of the least painful way to die, so why not? Why not just jump and fall?

Then she could be with her parents again, and they can be a happy family once more.

A tear slips past her cheeks, as she remembers the dreaded night once more. Sometimes she looks back and wonders why things turned out the way it did. She wonders how things came to be, and why the story had to end this way.

Sometimes she tries recalling her past, but memories fade, over time. The picturs in her head used to be crystal clear and full of color, but as the days go by, she's starting to forget.

It's starting to fade into black and white, and soon all she'll have left are photographs, and a broken heart that cannot be fixed.

Looking over the bridge, she sees the ocean, sparkling in the darkness, as the waves crash upon the rocks, leaving behind some sea salt. The air is salty, and feeling the soft ocean currents ruffle her hair, Lucy lets out a small smile, before spreading her arms, and closing her eyes.

She can see it now. She's going to jump, then fall and fly. She's going to be flying with her parents, and she will be happy again. She will be smiling once more, and all her worries will dissappear.

And then she does it.

Lifting her feet off the ground, she feels the breeze pricking her skin, no longer a comfort to her. She can feel herself flying, falling upside down, her hair swaying in the air, as she slowly dissappears, without a trace.

Her eyes are closed, and all she can do is smile, as another tear slips down her face.

Goodbye, she thinks to herself. Goodbye, cruel world.

But there was no splash. There was no sound. The world was deadly silent, as she feels herself engulfed in water, with an arm pulling her out.

Her wet clothes cling onto her, and she can taste the salt in her mouth.

"L-luce?"

Luce. That was her nickname. The nickname that her ex-boyfriend gave her, before she broke up with him and left without a trace.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

Panic could be heard in his voice, as she takes a deep breath. Feeling his warmth while carrying her, she snuggles deeper into his warmth, scared, and not knowing what to do.

And then it hits her.

This isn't how the story's supposed to go. This isn't how things are supposed to be. Her story was supposed to end, just a few minutes ago, so why is she still in the book? Why hasn't the story ended yet?

"Luce, stay with me. I'll take you to the hospital."

The hospital. The place that's supposed to save lives, yet it only saved hers. It left her parents behind, leaving her world empty and grey.

"Please don't take me there," she pleads, with a soft whisper.

The atmosphere is now filled with tension, as an awkward silence passes by the two ex-lovers.

"Okay."

With a small nod, the man runs as fast as his feet could carry him, holding the girl close to his chest. Stopping at a small house, he kicks open the door, setting her onto the bed. Handing her pillows and blankets, he rushes over to the kitchen only to find that his food has been eaten by his cat, Happy.

Deciding to order pizza, he calls the restaurant, hoping the food will arrive as fast as it possibly could.

Handing Lucy a warm glass of water, the girl just looks at him.

"I hate you," she says, feeling tears forming once more.

Looking at her in surprise, he blinks. "What?"

"You saved me. I hate you for that."

"But y-you were going to die... I should be getting a thanks in return," the boy says, crossing his arms.

"I could've saved myself. This isn't how the story's supposed to end! I'm supposed to be smiling in the end, and I could've been happily with my parents, and things will go back to the way they once were! Why?" She asks, tears sliding down her pale skin. "Why would you do this to me?"

The boy sits down on the bed next to her, and wraps his arms around her.

"Because your parent's wouldn't want you to live like this."

"And how would you know, huh?"

"Because you'll see them someday, but now isn't the time. So why don't you just let go of the past and start smiling like you used to?" He says, hugging her close.

Hesitantly, Lucy hugs him back, feeling the warmth of his breath, and for some reason she smiles. A real one, not one that's fake like she's been doing for the past 2 years.

"How did you know I was there?" She asks, sniffing. Bringing her pale, thin arms around Natsu, they stay like that for a moment, before he finally responds.

"I was looking for you, you know? I never stopped loving you and when I saw you, I followed you. I was going to scream and yell and then kiss you senseless, but you just had to fucking jump down the bridge. Do you know how stupid that was?" He says, hugging her closer.

And then for the first time in 2 years, Lucy feels a smile forming among her lips, before she bursts out giggling. Giggles soon turn to laughter, and holding Natsu as tight as she could, she feels content and happy with her life.

The skies are turning darker now, and with one tick of the clock, it is now midnight. The moon shines bright on Natsu's face, as she looks at him and falls in love all over again, as if it's the first time.

His fingers enterwine with hers, as his other hand is wrapped around her body, so tightly, that if he lets go, he fears she may dissappear again.

"Let's start over, Luce, what do you think? Everyone misses you, you know?" He says, gazing straight into her eyes.

With a smile, Lucy giggles, wiping tears away. "Yeah. Thanks Natsu!"

And in the end, they didn't need to say any 'I love you's,' because true love isn't spoken. It's what you feel inside, and in the end, the one you're meant to be with will always come back to you in the end. The one you're meant to be with will always be there to catch you when you fall.

Lucy's story isn't ending yet, but this is perhaps the start of a new chapter. An old chapter has ended, and from this moment on, it's the start of a new leaf, filled with new beginnings and new experiences.

And in the distance, two stars twinkle brighter than the others, as a soft breeze flutter by.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little short story!**

 **Leave a review~**

 **Thanks!**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


End file.
